


Love Live! W Academy School Idol Club

by Hetaari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaari/pseuds/Hetaari
Summary: Feliciano, a plucky second year student at W Academy, discovers the world of school idols and decides to form a school idol group.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. I

Sunlight filtered through the window, illuminating the room. Neat stacks of papers sat on the table, and the click-clacking of a keyboard, along with the occasional faint scribbles of a pen filled the air. At the angle he was sitting at, the sun’s rays were visible to Feliciano’s eyes, but he paid them no mind. He stared absentmindedly into space, his mind drifting far from the situation at hand, as he thought of nothing in particular. It was quiet, peaceful even. Or so he thought.

His thoughts —or lack thereof— were abruptly interrupted by a harsh poke on his head. Snapping out of his stupor, he turned his head to the source of the interruption, and found himself staring into the glaring blue eyes of his friend Ludwig. “Are you paying any attention at all,” Ludwig asked, exasperation written all over his face.

“Sure I am!”

“...”

“Okay, maybe I drifted a little.” Ludwig sighed. “Of course you did. I was saying that we won’t be able to finish editing this paper during our allotted club time. Are you able to come to my dorm tomorrow at one so we could try to finish it then?”

“Sounds good!”

“Very well, then. Meeting adjourned.” Feliciano stood up from his seat, stretching for a moment before putting his notebooks into his bag. His eyes then lit up. “Ah, that’s right! Kiku, you said we were going to visit those fancy stores in Akibahara today!” Kiku looked up, having just zipped his bag, and smiled gently. “How could I forget?” He then turned to Ludwig, who was halfway out the door. “Are you coming with us?”

“No, sorry. I have to help my brother and his weird pals with their work. Even though he’s smart enough on his own…”

“That is a shame. Shall we take our leave, Feli-kun? The earlier, the better.”

“Let’s go!” 280 yen and a brief train ride later, Feliciano and Kiku found themselves in the bustling shopping district, with shops and people as far as the eye could see. The two spent the better part of the day window shopping, having bought a few trinkets as well, and at the end of it all, they found themselves in a café. “Today was really fun,” Feliciano said happily. “I really appreciate you coming with me today.”

“It is my pleasure,” Kiku said. “We really should get going before we get locked out of the dorms.” The pair left the café and headed back towards the train station. Along the way, Feliciano noticed a girl handing out flyers; as if she knew he saw her, she made her way over, giving Feliciano a better look at her. She was rather short, her hair was tied up in pigtails held up by red hair bows, and she had bright ruby eyes. “Hello, sir,” she said sweetly, handing him a flyer. “Won’t you support us and come to our live show?” Feliciano smiled, taking the flyer from the girl’s hand. “I sure will!”

“Thank you very much!” And away she skipped, off to hand out more flyers. Feliciano took a moment to look at the flyer; colorful drawings and text on pure white paper. The drawings were of who he assumed were the members of a girl group, nine in total. The writing, clearly handwritten, was cute yet neat.

“Feli-kun, what are you doing?” Feliciano jumped, startled by the sudden sound of Kiku’s voice. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “I got distracted.”

“That’s fine, but we will miss the train if we don’t hurry.” They ran to the train station, just in time to see it pull in. The entire ride, as well as the rest of his time awake, Feliciano couldn’t stop thinking about the flyer. It wasn’t like him to dwell so much on something like this, yet he was intrigued by it. He had said to the girl that he was going to the live show just so he wouldn’t hurt her feelings, but the more he thought about it, the more he considered actually going.

Surely, he could convince Ludwig and Kiku to go with him, right?


	2. II

“I’ve finished my part,” Kiku said as he put his pencil down. “Have you two done yours?” Ludwig removed his glasses. “I know I have, but I don’t know about Feliciano.” He and Kiku looked at Feliciano expectantly. “Well?”

“I couldn’t really sleep, so I finished mine last night,” Feliciano said, his voice muffled by the pillow he was lying face down on. 

“That’s unusual. Anyway, I’ll take your papers.” As Ludwig took their papers and stapled them together, Kiku spoke up. “It is a nice day today, shall we go out?”

“That sounds nice. Anywhere in particular?”

“Ah, no. I didn’t think we’d be done this quickly, so I don’t have any ideas…”

“Me neither. Feliciano, do you have any ideas on where we could go today?”

“Um, I don’t kn-” Feliciano suddenly cut himself off with a gasp. Rolling off Ludwig’s bed, he ran over to his bag, rummaging through it for a few seconds before finding it: the flyer he was given yesterday. “I know exactly where we can go,” he exclaimed as his face beamed with excitement. “Some girl gave me this flyer yesterday. It’s for a concert, I think. We should totally go!” Kiku and Ludwig remained silent. “Come on, please? We’ve never been to a concert together before! And you guys did ask me for ideas on what to do today, after all.”

“That sounds like a good idea, actually,” Kiku mused. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to go somewhere together, with all the newspaper work we’ve been doing lately. You’ll come with us, won’t you, Ludwig-san?” Ludwig said nothing, but his look of uncertainty gave away his thoughts. The other two gazed at him, a pleading look in their eyes. Sighing, Ludwig relented. “I guess I’ll go, too.”

The venue, much like the flyer, was bright and colorful. The bright lights and the joyous chatter brought with them a sense of excitement. “Err, Feli-kun, while I am excited, do you even know who’s performing,” Kiku asked.

“Yeah! It’s, uh-“ Feliciano squinted at the flyer- “Use? I swear I’ve seen whatever this letter is supposed to be before, I just don’t remember how to pronounce it. It looks like the letter ‘u’.”

“...That is the Greek letter mu.”

“Ah, so it’s pronounced...Muse? Interesting!”

“I’ve never heard of them,” Ludwig said. “And something tells me you haven’t either.” Feliciano shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right, but what’s life without experiencing something new? Life is full of miracles, including but not limited to trying new things! Don’t you agree?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“That’s the spirit!”

The lights had dimmed and the audience went quiet in anticipation. The relative silence lasted for just a moment before everything was suddenly bright again; the cheers of the audience mingled with the upbeat music as the atmosphere became more electrified by the second. The crowd was but a sea of brightly colored glow sticks, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Feliciano stared up at the stage, astonished, the wonderment leaving him speechless. This was it? This was what he was missing out on? He had just said it just to get Ludwig on board but he really was right, life was indeed full of the miracle of new experiences, and this was solid proof of it. All of it was so enchanting, so dazzling, he couldn’t react; he had only contemplated going at first, but now? He knew he made the right choice. 

And even after it had all ended and the trio were on the train back to the dorms, Feliciano found himself unable to shake that intense feeling of glee; practically vibrating with excitement, he thought to himself, “Is this something I want to do?” And he found it funny that he’d ask himself that, as he knew exactly what the answer was. He was so deep in thought that before he had even realized it, he was laying in his bed, reliving the experience over and over. 

It was set in stone. He knew what he had to do.


	3. III

“So you’re saying you want to dance around on stage wearing weird, colorful outfits like some kind of clown?” Lovino took a swig of his coffee. “You sure are into some odd stuff, huh?”

“Well, that’s one way to put it. I’m sure it’ll be fun! Hard work, but fun!” Feliciano took the last bite of his toast. “I was watching a bunch of idol videos last night and they were so cool! They were mostly girls, though, but who says boys can’t be school idols too? Hey, you should join me!”

“Hard pass. Sounds embarrassing. Anyway, I gotta go.” Lovino stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Listen, if this is something you really want to do, then I think you should go for it. Nothing’s stopping you.” He spun on his heel and left, leaving Feliciano alone with his thoughts. His brother was right; there really was nothing stopping him! And so, his heart racing, he let his friends know of his plans.

“That sounds nice,” Kiku said. “You really did seem mesmerized by yesterday’s live. I didn’t see this coming, though.”

“It was all so amazing! So bright and dazzling! They all seemed so happy, and I want to try experiencing that too! Won’t you guys join me?”

Kiku shrugged. “I guess I will. How about you, Ludwig-san?” Apprehensive, Ludwig looked down at the floor. “Uh, I’m not sure...I don’t think I’m cut out for that.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s just—what I’m trying to say is that this whole idol thing...isn’t that something people who are cute do? I think people would get weirded out seeing someone like me dancing around on stage.” A moment of silence passed; expecting to be agreed with, Ludwig was caught off guard by Feliciano throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could. “What are you on about? You’re very cute, Lud! Everyone’s cute in their own special way, so you don’t need to worry about that, ‘kay?” Blushing, Ludwig nodded. “Then it’s settled! The three of us will be idols! With a lot of hard work, we’ll be fine, I’m sure!”

The three of them made their way to the student council office, where they were greeted by Francis, the Vice President. “Ah, look who we have here,” Francis exclaimed. “What brings you three here today?”

“Ve~ We’re gonna start a new club! Is the president in?”

“He left to go check on something, but he’ll be back in a—speak of the devil! Black Sheep, these three need to speak with you!” The trio turned around to see Arthur glaring at Francis, sneering. “Don’t call me that.” His gaze softened when he caught sight of them. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Newspaper club. Is there something you need?” Kiku nodded. “We are forming a new club and we just wanted to gain your approval.”

“It’s just the three of you?”

“Yes.”

“Huh...well, unfortunately, you need at least four members to form a club.” 

“W-wait, that makes no sense,” Ludwig said incredulously. “It’s just the three of us in the Newspaper club and we haven’t suffered any repercussions for that!” Arthur crossed his arms. “Well, the Newspaper club is an essential club, so that’s an exception. Every other club requires at least four members. That’s the rule. Please come back when you find a fourth person interested in forming a club with you lot.” Back to his desk Arthur went, and the trio left at once. “Aw, man,” Feliciano said, dejected. “We better start asking around then, though would anyone even be interested in joining?” Kiku pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping away at the screen. “I’ll ask some of my other friends if they’re interested. Perhaps Alfred would like to join. He likes attention, after all.”

“Did someone call for the hero?!” Out of nowhere, Alfred was running down the corridor, before stopping in front of them with a salute. “Good day, citizens! What’s up?”

“Perfect timing! I was just about to ask if you’d be interested in joining our new club.”

“Depends; what’s it about?”

“It’s a school idol club.”

“Hmm...will people pay attention to me if I join?” Kiku chuckled. “Yes, they will. If we form the club, that is; we’re one member short.” Alfred snorted. “One?! You mean beefcake over here is gonna join too?!” Alfred began cackling loudly, causing Ludwig to grimace, his discomfort growing. Feliciano narrowed his eyes. “Be nice, Alfredo.”

Wiping the teardrops from his eyes, Alfred sighed, regaining his composure. “Sorry, just joshing. Anywho, since you’re a man short, the hero will do you the honor of joining your club!”

“That’s great news,” Ludwig said, hands on his hips. “But it seems we’ll have to wait to ask Arthur about it again; break’s over in a minute.” Eyes wide as saucers, Feliciano gasped. “One minute?! My gym class is on the other side of the building!”

“You better get running then.” Feliciano dashed away, as swift as a gazelle, narrowly avoiding bumping into walls and people. As he ran, he felt a sort of giddiness welling inside of him. It had been awhile since he’d had such excitement bloom in his heart like this; as silly as he knew this sounded, he was certain that this new club would come with new adventures.


End file.
